


Sadiplier

by Bunsandpups



Category: Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark occasionally plays feelsy games, but never quite lets on how sad they can be. Drabble fic based on his Presentable Liberty playthrough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadiplier

Mark was in his empty house, resting uncomfortably on his bed. The game he’d played earlier that day, in the Game Grumps’ studio, had left him so unsettled. The letters from those who were now dead made him feel sick inside. His brain flicked back between the game and the fans he’d referenced in the 5 million subscriber video. He didn’t want to believe those people were gone, but they were. Sometimes it was accidents, sometimes it wasn’t. Sometimes it was avoidable, sometimes it wasn’t. But it was the nights like these, when he remembered that human frailty and the inevitability of death existed, that he stayed awake staring at the ceiling in the dark for hours. He wasn’t sure if he was crying still or not--he’d cried a little near the end of the game and sometimes a tear fell here and there--but he supposed it didn’t really matter. No one was there to see how much it hurt, and Mark wasn’t so sure if that was good or bad.

With an enormous amount of effort, he trudged out of bed to his recording area, grabbing up the small plush toy. He gave a light laugh at himself. This is ridiculous, he thought. It’s a little plush toy that grew out of a joke I made while playing a game. But was it really so ridiculous? Was it really so asinine to believe that something like this had a little bit of power to make him feel better? At times like these, he wasn’t sure.

He wandered back to the bedroom, idly fidgeting with one of the arms as his brain went in circles. Except, they weren’t circles. For every fan that he remembered was gone, he could think of at least a few who were still around. There were the people on Facebook and YouTube who commented on his videos and posts, people who interacted via Tumblr and Instagram. Even if those people had died--and it was a tragedy, to be sure--there were so many still alive that dwelling on the past seemed almost irresponsible. He knew better than to give up on the people still alive and spend his days, maybe months, in mourning. He wouldn’t forget those people, but he would move forward, always trying to make the community better, stronger, safer.

It was that last thought he held onto as he slipped into dreams, still fidgeting with the Tiny Box Tim he’d brought back to his room. Maybe there really was some truth to having talismans to ward off the bad thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago when the LP was new. I wondered if he sometimes gets more bothered by things than he lets on. (That thought was partially inspired by his old YouTube days where he would fake not being scared.)


End file.
